


Деликатная проблема

by Nika_Vin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Юмор, омегаверс, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Vin/pseuds/Nika_Vin
Summary: Конечно, Стайлза жизнь не готовила к тому, что его организму для сексуального удовлетворения потребуется огромных размеров достоинство.Но когда Стайлз Стилински пасовал перед трудностями?





	1. Chapter 1

— Мистер Стилински, поймите, все ваши проблемы у вас в голове! Многие омеги сталкиваются с таким, и вы не первый и не последний. Хотя, чаще всего, многие предпочитают умалчивать об этом, лишая себя тем самым полноценного секса, что немаловажно! И хорошо, что вы решились обратиться за профессиональной помощью.

— Все разные, — сказал ему доктор в их первую встречу, когда Стайлз, краснея от смущения, явился к нему со своей проблемой. У него опустились руки, и он честно устал бороться с этим в одиночку. Ему нужна была квалифицированная помощь.

После ряда унизительных осмотров, тестов и всего прочего, удалось узнать одно: для полного удовлетворения Стайлзу необходим огромный член, то есть Стилински, благодаря нестандартному биологическому строению тела, просто физически не мог получать удовольствие от вполне себе стандартного размера «хозяйства» альфы.

Лишившись девственности в семнадцать, при этом практически ничего не почувствовав, в отличие от альфы, который явно наслаждался процессом. Тогда Стайлз списал свою реакцию, вернее ее отсутствие, на молодость и торопливость. О каком качественном сексе можно говорить в семнадцать лет?

Потом такое повторилось еще и еще… Да, петтинг приносил удовольствие, но где, блять, то самое, о чем с томными взглядами и знающими улыбками шепчутся все омеги? Где опьянение от близости с альфой, где, черт подери, все те ощущения, от которых рвет крышу?

Поэтому он решился на вязку, полагая, что все может измениться. И его надеждам не суждено было исполниться.

Во время вязки он не чувствовал ничего кроме распирающего давления и раздражения на свое тело, на альфу, который, бесспорно, тащился от всего. На гребанную Вселенную, не позволяющую насладиться таким естественным процессом как секс в полной мере. Гадство, ну что за несправедливость?

Тогда Стайлз взялся за свою деликатную проблему всерьез. Он изучал тонны специальной литературы, облазил интернет и даже следовал всем правилам и рекомендациям для достижения анального оргазма, были и такие.

Но опять безрезультатно. Петтинг и дрочка — это было не то… слишком тускло.

И вот к двадцати семи годам он созрел для обследования и квалифицированной помощи.

— Ответ очевиден — вам нужно найти подходящего альфу, во всех смыслах подходящего, в том числе имеющего изрядного размера… достоинство. Поверьте, и это не редкость.

— Черт, — устало выдавил омега, — я искал.

— Значит, плохо искали! Нужно знать, в каких местах искать!

— Вы так говорите, будто знаете, где "такие места"!

— Клуб.

— Клуб?

— Да, но только не обычный, а по… кхм… интересам. В интернете вы можете найти любое подобное заведение, выбрать подходящее вам, узнать мнение гостей и все такое. Это не проблема. Думаю, именно в таких заведениях вы найдёте, что нужно.

— Вы думаете, поможет?

— Вы не узнаете, если не попробуете.

— А если нет?

— Тогда я соглашусь направить вас на ЭКО, как мы и договаривались.

ЭКО… Стайлз прекрасно знал, что у него остаётся совсем мало шансов забеременеть вполне себе «обычным способом», во-первых критичный возраст для мужчин-омег, а во-вторых, чтобы элементарно произошло зачатие, нужно выдающихся габаритов достоинство. Позволяющее, наконец, насладиться сексом в полной мере так, как давно хотел, получая в полной мере удовлетворение от физической близости с альфой.

— У вас скоро течка? — отвлек его врач, внимательно изучая его медицинскую карту.

— М-да. — Стайлз не сразу сообразил, о чем его спрашивают, — примерно дней через двадцать.

— Идеально! Именно то, что нужно. Давайте договоримся, вы сходите в один из таких клубов, любой какой вам подойдет. Допустим раза три. Не перебивайте, — остановил его врач, мистер Брим, когда увидел его недовольное лицо, — поймите, вы должны пытаться. Снова и снова! Выберите понравившегося альфу и вперед! Остальное доверьте матери природе и своему телу!

Стайлз лишь неодобрительно фыркнул, тяжело вздыхая, сколько раз он так и делал? Пытался найти…  
И все заканчивалось одинаково. Вот и последние его отношения дали трещину, когда омега решил перестать притворяться в постели, открывшись своему альфе. Полагая, что они вместе постараются найти выход.

Но Тео не оценил его откровений, даже хуже… Он был оскорблён до глубины души, не понимая, как столько времени Стайлз мог так себя вести?

Тео не смог понять всю глубину проблемы, и, не заморачиваясь, просто решил, что их отношения были лишь игрой для омеги.

Этого гордый альфа вынести не смог, чувствуя себя преданным, поэтому их дорожки разошлись.

— Итак, решено! Обещайте мне, мистер Стилински, что поступите, так, как я вам рекомендовал.

— Обещаю, — пробурчал омега и вывалился из кабинета.

Всю дорогу домой Стилински мучился от тяжелых мыслей.

Однако, здраво рассудив, омега решил все же воспользоваться советом врача и поискать подходящий клуб.  
Вбив в поисковик нужный запрос, Стайлз с любопытством начал изучать полученные ответы.

У всех, как один, первым пунктом значилась полная анонимность, вторым — безопасность, начиная от сохранности личной безопасности и заканчивая безопасностью в сексуальном плане.

Более-менее уважающий себя клуб старался неукоснительно выполнять их.

И чем больше Стайлз углублялся в разнообразные услуги секс-клубов, тем больше зрела в нем решимость попробовать. Однако вспоминая прошлый неудачный опыт, старался не сильно надеяться на внезапное чудо.

Выбрав из многообразия пару вариантов, он с новыми силами и со всей своей природной дотошностью углубился в поиск.

И вот спустя несколько часов, и плевать, что он не спал всю ночь и через несколько минут ему на работу, сдавать материал, он все же остановился на одном.

«Джиронимо» — идиотское название, но все же из всех предложенных этот выделялся довольно внушительно. И на самый придирчивый вкус. Поэтому и расценки у него были довольно внушительные…

Прощай премия, которую Стилински собирался потратить на горный велик.

Но блин, если все пройдет успешно, он и без велика, «покатается» так, как давно хотел.

Первое, что требовали владельцы — это наличие справки о здоровье из предложенных в списке клиник, которым они доверяли. Их всего пять.

Стилински выбрал одну, наугад.

После, уже со справкой, необходимо было явиться на своего рода собеседование: поведать о своих предпочтениях, заполнить пару бланков и внести предоплату.

Перед непосредственным посещением, оплата производилась полностью, и, к удивлению Стилински, отдельно прописаны пункты, касающиеся неустойки.

Вот это профессионализм.

Решив действовать сразу, не желая тратить время на возможные за и против, он решил предварительно записаться, набрав номер, указанный на сайте.

И, конечно, Стилински плевать, что сейчас семь утра. У него ужасно важная проблема!

Трубку сняли после третьего гудка. У них там круглосуточная линия?!

Оператор довольно приветливо назначил ему собеседование на четверг, на три часа дня, в административном здании клуба, Господи, у них там и такое было!

И никаких слащавых и пошлых замечаний, которые успел «понадумать» у себя в голове омега, такое ощущение, что он к дантисту записался.

Сухой профессионализм. И ничего личного.

Учитывая, что наступило утро вторника, Стилински, обладающий природной «шиложопостью» и нервозностью — извелся весь. Оставшееся время он провел в безудержных рассуждениях, и, черт возьми, фантазиях, как это все будет?

***

Ровно в три часа дня омега стоял возле нужного кабинета, куда его проводила встретившая с вышколенной профессиональной улыбкой администратор.

Внутри его встретил своего рода менеджер (!), который ознакомил более детально с прейскурантом, отвечая на все интересующие омегу вопросы.

Омега старался не стесняться, чего уже? И спокойно объяснил, что именно ему нужно. И про, ну очень большой член, и про предстоящую течку.

Менеджер при этом ни словом, ни делом, ни даже взглядом не смутил его, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.

Сухой профессионализм.

Он посоветовал омеге, как новичку, пару вариантов, оставляя Стилински на время одного, чтобы тот мог сделать выбор.

И вскоре, они остановились на том, что Стайлз сможет выбрать понравившегося альфу из числа таких же гостей, которые будут «спрятаны» за своего рода ширмами в кабинках. Виден будет лишь «товар», который «интересует» омегу. В приват-кабинках.

По правилам клуба, он может остановиться на любом понравившемся, и провести с ним более близкое знакомство, прежде чем перейти в другую кабинку, и так до тех пор, пока не выберет одного подходящего.

Решено, первый визит назначен уже на предстоящую пятницу, и омега, заполнив нужные формуляры и предоставляя справку, внес необходимую предоплату.

Назад дороги нет.

***

Итак, день «Х» настал, вернее вечер «Х».

Подготовившись, Стилински отбыл в нужном направлении, в душе надеясь на благоприятный исход его авантюры.

Добраться до нужного адреса не составило труда. И, припарковавшись рядом с ничем не примечательным зданием, на котором никакой таблички, горящей неоновыми огнями, которую успел придумать себе Стайлз, и в помине не было. 

Обычный двухэтажный дом, такой же, как и многие другие на этой улице.

Внутри, никакой атрибутики, кричащей, что это специализированный клуб - не было. Все в довольно сдержанных тонах, изящно, но не вычурно.

Администратор, встретившая его, провела омегу в затемненный коридор, где располагались эти самые приват-кабинки. Там, где над дверью не горели тусклые светильники, было занято, поэтому Стайлз решительно толкнул дверь свободной и вошел. Будь что будет.

Никто не говорил, что будет легко.

Шестая кабинка — и все по нулям, в прямом смысле по меркам стайлзовой задницы.

Члены разных «мастей», однако все мимо: то короткие, то недостаточно толстые, то слишком длинные, но тонкие, а иногда элементарно запах альфы, скрывающегося за ширмой — все это отталкивало.

У Стилински, у которого уже зарябило в глазах от этого «скудного», на его вкус, разнообразия, и настроение стремительно приближалось к нулю.

Держась лишь на чистом упрямстве, помня, что обещал сам себе не сдаваться, он заходил в новые кабинки, постепенно понимая, что на сегодня с него хватит и просто не его день.

Осталась пара последних, тех, на которые хватало душевных сил.  
И если в этих последних, которые он про себя отметил, омега не найдет то, что ищет, то отчалит домой.

Итак, кабинка под номером «18», а для него? Короче, он потерял счет во скольких «приватах» он сегодня уже был. Но ни в одном он надолго не задержался, и надежда найти свой идеал таяла.

Черт, неужели он настолько невезучий, родиться омегой с «неправильной» задницей, из-за чего он потрахаться-то нормально не мог! И когда ему нужна хотя бы крупица удачи — судьба вновь отворачивается от него?

С такими мыслями он резко толкнул дверь кабинки с номером "18" и охренел. Буквально. По рецепторам ударил аромат альфы, манящий, притягательный. Давая понять, что это альфа с большой буквы "А".  
И, блять, это надо же, но от своих застарелых страхов, Стайлз сразу зажмурился, боясь разочароваться.

Конечно, терпкий насыщенный аромат, исходивший от альфы, заставил внутреннего зверя замереть буквально, распознав подходящего партнёра, но все же, вдруг природа обделила его?

И уж конечно, самое время для животных инстинктов, и обалденный запах — запахом, но член тоже важен. Досчитав до пяти, и еще немного, он резко открыл глаза и еле сдержался, чтобы громко не застонать.

Неужели?!  
В отверстии ширмы показался член, какой до этого Стайлз представлял, когда трахал себя бездушными игрушками в течку, отдаваясь грязным фантазиям, даже воспоминания о которых заставляли его краснеть.

Навскидку около десяти дюймов, и, Господи, толстый, дюйма в четыре, если не больше.

И разве такие вообще бывают?

Вполне возможно, что это, наконец, долгожданный и желанный подарок, вознаграждение за сексуальное неудовлетворение.

Недолго думая, омега шагнул вперед, плотно закрывая двери, и подойдя, осторожно опустился на колени, вожделея рассмотреть получше, и, чего греха таить, у него буквально слюнки потекли, так хотелось дотронуться до такого самородка.

Что Стилински и сделал, ласково касаясь его, отчего альфа за хлипкой перегородкой тихо простонал.

Как нельзя кстати, вспомнились слова врача, и он с чистой совестью отбросил всякие сомнения, отдаваясь своим желаниям, одно из которых, самое сильное, буквально выжигало его…

Стилински мягко коснулся самым кончиком языка под головкой, обдавая нежную кожу своим теплым дыханием, отчего незнакомец вновь глухо застонал, придвигаясь плотнее к перегородке, чтобы омеге было удобнее.

Отчего на все внушительное ‚достоинство‘ открывался просто изумительный вид, вызывая бешеное желание облизать все и сразу, распробовать на вкус, впитать все запахи, не упустить ничего из того, что готов был дать ему этот мегачлен.

Крупные яички, казалось, переполненные спермой, под чуть темной кожей…

Как же это заводило.

Стайлз не стал ждать, отбросив ненужные рефлексии, осторожно лизнул теплую кожу мошонки, ласково проведя языком выше, а затем нежно сомкнул губы вокруг головки, вылизывая ее быстрыми движениями языка.

Помогая себе руками, едва обхватывая ладонями основание члена, настойчиво впускал в рот его божественный член, вызывая у альфы сдавленные стоны и дрожь.

Дав себе немного передышаться, ибо с такими размерами Стайлз дел не имел отродясь, и, уже не нежничая, втянул его в себя жадно, насколько позволяли размеры, будто желая вообще сожрать.

Это выбило громкий стон у альфы, заставляя с силой впечататься в тонкую преграду между ними.

Омега чуть приподнялся на коленях, все еще удерживая во рту головку, и одной рукой кое-как расстегнул джинсы, выпуская свой вставший член, чтобы ослабить давление ненужных сейчас брюк, которые чертовски мешали.

Все же пришлось ненадолго оторваться, чтобы стянуть треклятые одежды еще ниже, и когда он справился, с новой силой начал посасывать и облизывать, старательно, не обделяя вниманием, и со вкусом, вновь помогая себе сжатыми в кольцо ладонями.

Из-за перегородки раздавались приглушенные стоны, альфа будто специально глушил их.

Да и черт бы с ним. Стайлза все устраивало, не сдерживаясь, он стонал, под размеренные толчки, с трудом и осторожностью, пробивающегося все глубже в его горло члена.

И его собственный член окреп до боли, требующий незамедлительного внимания, а в заднице хлюпало так, будто началась внезапная течка, насыщенный запах естественной смазки смешивался с запахом альфы в единый, в разы усиливая возбуждение.

Такими темпами все скоро закончится. А Стайлз этого не хотел, ибо он еще не готов к быстрому финалу!

Омега выпустил член изо рта, придержал его так, чтоб мошонка оказалась прямо перед его лицом, сглатывая вязкую слюну, скопившуюся во рту, чувствуя вкус альфы, и взял в рот сначала одно, посасывая, а затем другое яичко. И так повторяя несколько раз.

— Блять. — первое, что вообще сказал альфа, лишь короткое ругательство. Хотя звуки его голоса, немного охрипшего, низкого… довели омегу практически до предела.

Омега спешно убрал руки со своего члена: иначе все это волшебство быстро закончится.

И Альфа последует за ним незамедлительно, когда почувствует, как омега кончает. Это, как день ясно. Оба на пределе.

Но Стайлз хотел еще немного продлить это, поэтому немного отвлекся, лизнув мошонку широко и влажно, взяв ее в ладонь, мягко оглаживая, вновь проходясь короткими движениями языка по всей поверхности.

Альфа натурально рычал, наверное, желая вновь оказаться внутри его рта, будто мысли Стайлза читал, ибо их желания в этом совпадали!

И омега, не оттягивая, снова направил мегачлен в рот, настолько, насколько позволяли его размеры.  
Жалея, что не может сходу пропихнуть его до конца. А как бы хотелось. Однако, для этого нужны тренировки, и Стайлз ни на ком другом делать этого не хотел. 

Именно сумасшедший коктейль из их смешанных запахов, его размера и своих собственных ощущений делали все это просто неповторимым.

— Еще… — альфа прохрипел это, когда омега попытался расслабиться и пропустить еще глубже огромный ствол в свое горло.

Стилински с силой зажмурившись, чувствовал, что всего через пару движений рукой, его накроет волной приближающегося оргазма, а сдавленные стоны альфы, находящегося на пределе, подливали кипятка в кровь.

Омега еле сдерживался от почти что криков, когда представлял, как этот член ворвется в него, и пусть хоть к херам собачьим, вывернет его наизнанку. Стайлз, погрузившийся в свои фантазии, пошло застонал, насаженный ртом до своего предела, отчего альфа, остро почувствовавший многократные вибрации вокруг, кончил.

Тут же спешно выдёргивая из его рта, смуглой рукой пережимая основание, не давая образоваться узлу, и конечно, не видя, как омега потянулся следом, остановленный лишь дебильной ширмой, в которую уперся.

Стайлз еле сдержался, готовый обругать дурацкого альфу, слизывая все то, до чего успел дотянуться, потому как пропадать такому лакомству — поистине ужасающее преступление. Оно стекло по члену, не опавшему, все еще стойкому, и будто и не кончавшему и вовсе. НЕ-НА-СЫТ-НО-МУ.

И Стайлз совсем обнаглевший и потерявший всякий стыд, резко отбросив руки альфы через отверстие, притянул его к себе вновь, чтобы прижаться губами к головке, до конца высасывая.

На голых инстинктах, не забывая и про свое собственное удовольствие, которому хватило пары хаотичных движений рукой, чтобы достичь разрядки, которая вышибла буквально последние силы из него.

Обессилев, с неохотой отстранившись, тяжело прислонился к многострадальной перегородке, пережидая острые волны оргазма.

Пребывая в небытии, омега и не заметил, как мегачлен скрылся из вида, не слыша, как его обладатель приводил себя в порядок, желая покинуть кабинку.

— Если интересует, я буду завтра вечером здесь же, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, альфа удалился.

Еще как интересует, и завтра - так завтра. Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться?

***

Кое-как промаявшись до вечера, время до которого тянулось как никогда медленно, он старался отбросить мысли, что что-то случилось, и мегачлен вместе с его обладателем не появятся в "привате". Стайлз в рекордные сроки, минуя пробки, добрался до клуба. Прямиком направился в кабинку номер "18", где его уже заждался обещанный подарок.

Стайлз, памятуя о вчерашних неудобствах, с ходу расстегнул штаны, спуская их, и буквально накинулся на него, чувствуя, как успел соскучиться за эти несколько часов.

Когда как альфа удивил его, чуть отстраняясь.

— Я хочу дотронуться до тебя.

— Чего? — не сразу понял он: все мысли были заняты членом, крепнущим под ласкающими руками.

— Хочу. Дотронуться. — Стайлз, наконец, осознал, что это условие. Но кто был бы против?

— Все позже, альфа, все позже, — прохрипел омега, не желая отвлекаться от самого охуенного органа, который он с таким трудом нашел.

Господь всемогущий — мощный, влажный, увенчанный крупной потемневшей головкой, с выступающей смазкой, стекающей по нему, и ох-ты-ж, его запах и вкус, жгучий и пряный, вызывал такое же жгучее желание, и Стайлз, не помня себя, уже вовсю облизывал его по всей длине, иногда нежно "прикусывая" губами под головкой, или мягко водя языком по щелке. Прекрасно чувствуя, как тяжело и рвано дышал на излете, когда Стилински максимально расслабившись, позволил альфе самому вдалбливаться в собственный рот, конечно же, не до конца, ибо на это все еще не хватало техники.

Незнакомец громко стонал, ведя себя менее сдержано, чем вчера, удивляя омегу, который почувствовал, как его прошибла крупная дрожь, отголоски которой невольно передались и омеге, ощутившему, что партнёр уже на пределе.

— Оставь, — кое-как прохрипел омега, чуть отстранившись, когда увидел, как рука альфы тянется к основанию, чтобы пережать набухание узла.

— Уверен? — шипит он, убирая мгновенно руку, так и не дождавшись ответа.

А Стайлз даже не думал отвечать, слыша, как острые, вмиг отросшие когти, с силой скребут стену с другой стороны. Такое чувство, что хлипкая ширма рассыпется в щепки под таким напором.

Хотя ее судьба его вообще не волнует, потому как он, снявшись с члена, осторожно ласкает ноющим ртом наливающийся узел, который бы не прочь принять в себя.

Оральная вязка. М-м-м… мечта.

Такому возможно обучиться? Стилински поразмыслив, решил что да, конечно, возможно, с таким-то тренировочным материалом!

И этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы альфа резко, одним рывком отстранился, оставляя омегу ни с чем, блять, и это уже второй раз! И ему оставалось только наблюдать, как партнер кончает горячей спермой в идиотских сантиметрах от его лица, большая часть которой попадает на многострадальную перегородку. Ему же достается лишь пара капель, которые Стайлз тут же поддевая пальцами отправляет себе в рот, капец просто.

Это уже фетиш.

И ощущения от этого настолько яркие, что Стилински почти выкручивает в предвкушении оргазма, когда руки сами тянутся к ноющему члену, и чудом задерживаясь на самом краю, когда альфа шипит откуда-то сверху:

— Подожди-подожди, — хрипит он, кое-как отдышавшись. — Не так быстро. Поднимись.

Стайлз еле сообразил, чего именно от него хотят, когда немного протупив, все же поднялся, неловко пристроившись к отверстию.

Он спустил висевшие брюки с бельем максимально низко, и шире расставляя ноги, когда рука альфы немного грубовато придвинула его ближе, практически впечатывая в перегородку.

Обоим было абсолютно наплевать, что они возможно нарушают правила клуба. Хотя Стилински и за миллион баксов, не вспомнил бы, говорится ли что-нибудь о реверсе между партнёрами.

Да и похер! Кто узнает-то? Если только у них камеры понатыканы, хотя пусть поцелуют его в задницу, и наслаждаются шоу, потому как он безумно хотел, чтобы альфа прикоснулся к нему.

Ощущения были странные, он не видел, что собирается делать альфа. Что у него на уме? Возьмет и откусит или отрежет чего-нибудь, и Стайлз не сможет это предотвратить, ибо нихуя за этой ширмой не видно.

Однако, оказывается, это не так просто - довериться другому, тому, кого и в глаза-то не видел, хотя видел кое-что другое, интимнее некуда…

Альфа, словно почувствовав его нервозность, осторожно ободряюще погладил, нежно перекатывая яички в руках, и к-к-омбо-о, все остальное полетело к херам собачьим, потому как он резко взял в рот. Сразу и почти на всю длину, буквально заглотил в свой горячий рот до самого основания, вызывая глухие стоны омеги.  
В голове абсолютная пустота, и никаких мало-мальски значимых мыслей и глупых переживаний, похоть застилала глаза и разум, заставляя плавиться, плавно стекать вниз, прямиком в пах!

И Стайлз, с трудом удерживал руки при себе, потому что их ну просто, абсолютно просто, некуда было девать. Ему хотелось, чтобы чёртовой перегородки и в помине не было.

Так чтобы можно было прижаться, зарыться руками в волосы, направить, задавая нужный темп. Хотя с этим проблем не было. Альфа будто нутром чувствовал, что сейчас кота за яйца тянуть не стоит, и жадно насаживался ртом, иногда выпуская, чтобы поддразнить кончиком языка, а затем вновь засасывая внутрь.

И ему плевать, что он громко стонет, плевать на весь окружающий мир, и кажется, мать твою, плевать на тот факт, что он не успевает предупредить альфу, что он близок к финалу…

— Я… — только и успел прохрипеть омега, перед тем, как нестерпимо яркий и острый, раскаляя все нервные окончания, оргазм, накатывая на него волнами, разнесся огненным шаром по телу. Все также представляя, как будет чувствоваться этот мегачлен в нем, сводя с ума от желания ощутить его в полной мере внутри себя.

Альфа не отрывался от него, все время пока Стайлза коротко потряхивало и выкручивало все новыми порциями спермы прямо ему в рот.  
— Прости, — отдышавшись, выпалил омега, — нужно было предупредить…ну вдруг ты…

Альфа за перегородкой шуршал одеждой, но упорно молчал, Стилински, конечно же, рассудил, что он недовольный тем, что омега спустил ему в глотку. Может, пунктик у него на счёт этого? Почему тогда он сам предпочитал не кончать ему в рот, хотя Стайлз отнюдь не был против. Наоборот!

— Расслабься, — раздалось совсем рядом, когда Стилински уже в сотый раз распнул себя мысленно.

Альфе, наверное, надоело слушать тяжёлые горестные вздохи и тихую ругань на себя-придурка.

— Мне все понравилось.

Хотелось много чего сказать в ответ, и от облегчения рот Стайлза выпалил первое, что было у него на уме. Самое важное.

— У меня течка через семь дней, — решение созрело уже давно, еще вчера, но озвучить его Стилински решился только сейчас.

Была не была. Правда сердце предательски дрогнуло, и, кажется, омега не дышал до того, как альфа слишком поспешно ответил ему:

— Я все устрою.

Как только Стайлз на ватных ногах дотащился до выхода, его вежливо позвал администратор, желая подтвердить заказ. 

— Как только начнётся, сразу приезжаете. Ваш партнер забронировал номер ‚18‘, как вы будете готовы, сообщите нам по телефону, и его проводят к вам. Вас это устраивает?

— Ну да. Вроде, — это все на что его хватило.

— До свидания! — дежурное прощание, отшлифованное такой же дежурной улыбкой.

И Стайлз отправился домой, чтобы ровно через семь дней вернуться сюда вновь.


	2. Часть 2

***

Со способностью здраво мыслить, на него обрушились тысяча и одна мысль о том, как это все будет. Во-первых, ему дико страшно. Что, если альфа ему не понравится? Само собой, думал Стайлз, обалденный запах и такое внушительное хозяйство априори не могли принадлежать уродливому карлику. Такое элементарно исключается. Хотя кто его знает? Судьба-злодейка вполне могла такое выкинуть, это вполне в ее духе, судя по тому, как она стебется над ним.

Ну, а если все же он окажется таковым, то Стайлз закроет глаза, завяжет их, да все что угодно, и проведет всю течку в таком положении, но с самым обалденным членом в заднице!

Во-вторых, что если это особо опасный маньяк? Памятуя о своей судьбе-злодейке, может и такое быть. И он, наигравшись с ним, захочет с особым садизмом на ремни его порезать?

Хотя клуб и гарантировал безопасность, все же…  
Но как говорил себе Стилински, кто не рискует…

Следом нарисовались и третий, и пятый и даже двадцатый пункт, почему собственно ему нельзя встречаться лицом к лицу с обладателем мегачлена.

Но все эти пункты не самое страшное, (страшнее чем альфа-кровавый-маньяк) чего так боялся Стайлз, а именно, что альфа просто-напросто бортанет его.

И ему вновь придется, как и последние разы провести одному течку. Это было бы верхом несправедливости, после всего случившегося.

Но все же, блять, когда Стилински отсиживался в окопах, не срываясь на поиски приключений?!

Именно поэтому он ровно через семь дней, сорвавшись прямо с работы, стоял в просторном номере клуба, с огромной кроватью со смежной ванной комнатой, Господи-ну-кто-так-строит, стенка между ними была абсолютно прозрачной, из простого стекла.

Слава Богу, хоть унитаз был спрятан за обычной стеной.

Волнение и нервозность, скручивавшие все внутренности, как бонус к приближающейся пренеприятной омежьей «поре», лишили его последних сил.

Он положил рядом с кроватью сумку, где в глубине были припрятаны блокираторы и — упаси Боже, если пригодится — шокер, который он взял на всякий случай.

Обессилено растянувшись на кровати Стилински просто отрубился, ему катастрофически необходимо немного выспаться и набраться сил перед неизбежным будущим. С альфой или без.

Проспав пару часов, и почувствовав, что уже пора, он неспешно набрал номер обслуживания. Однако, спокойно его выслушав, деликатно сообщили, что необходимо немного подождать. Альфа еще не появился, задержавшись.

— Блять, ну как так-то? — вслух выругался Стилински, роняя трубку телефона.  
И почему здесь никого нет, чтобы увидеть его «какого хера?» лицо?

Альфа все же бортанул его, и администраторы не могут, наверное, решить, что делать дальше.

Блять!

Внизу живот нещадно тянуло, и тело помимо его воли становилось все более ватным, да чувствительность секунда за секундой набирала обороты, отчего даже одежда становилась просто невыносимой. Конечно, помимо альфы с крепким узлом, что могло хоть немного облегчить его участь — это прохладная вода. А затем львиная доля блокираторов, которыми он травил свое тело уже довольно давно. И терпения… тонны терпения.

Поэтому, стараясь держаться, он первым делом потащился в душ. Все остальное - потом!

Простояв, как ему показалось, достаточно времени под прохладными струями, Стайлз кое-как обмотавшись пушистым полотенцем, на халат его бы не хватило, поспешил к кровати, возле которой он спешно бросил сумку со спасительными препаратами.

Как вдруг внутренний зверь внезапно замер. Прямо дежавю.

На пороге номера стоял мужчина, обманчиво вальяжно, корпусом прислонившись к косяку входной двери. И неотрывно, пристально всматривался в вышедшего омегу, ноздри его дрогнули и он, принюхавшись, прикрыл на миг глаза. Когда же он открыл, ох… в глазах его всполохнули красные искры, медленно, будто не желая, угасли.

Когда как Стилински, словно греческая статуя, все это время тупо наблюдал за его реакцией. Дьявол, в глубине души он готов был смотаться обратно в ванну, и малодушно оттуда не выходить.

Потому что этот самец с чёрными, чуть растрепанными волосами, в нарочито расслабленной позе, вместе со своей оборотнической реакцией на него, блядство… все это вопило, что перед Стайлзом хищник, соблазнительный опасный хищник.

И он здесь. Он пришел.

— Я стучал, правда. — Ага, точно, он прямо-таки терпеливо ожидал бы разрешения войти за дверью? Серьезно? Ага, как же. — Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, — альфа демонстративно закрыл дверь на ключ, словно отрезал его попытки к бегству, как будто Стайлз мог пошевелиться в этот момент.

Ага, как же…

Омегу позорно свело судорогой от его голоса, и, черт возьми, от его гормонов-феромонов альф, или как их там называют, которые он безжалостно источал. На него.  
Чертов хищник.

— Ничего… бывает — прокашлявшись, произнес омега, сохраняя видимость спокойствия, пытаясь взять себя в руки, хотя от изучающего тяжелого взгляда его внутренний зверь непривычно волновался, перебирая лапами, и чуть ли не хвостом готов был вилять в присутствии подходящего партнера, без сопротивления сдаваясь на его милость.

— Я — Дерек, — представился тот, делая осторожный шаг в его сторону, будто боясь спугнуть его, наивный альфа!

Ага, как же спугнешь его, Стилински готов был вгрызться зубами в любого, кто посмел бы им помешать!

Еще шаг и альфа, Дерек, рывком скинул кожаную куртку, ловко зацепляя пальцами край футболки, такой же черной, как и предыдущая вещь, небрежно стягивая ее через голову, и отшвыривая в сторону.

Импровизированный «стриптиз» заставил Стайлза позорно почувствовать, как он жалеет, что не надел белья в душе, потому, что треклятое полотенце насквозь пропиталось смазкой, и альфа, вдыхающий ставший густым воздух, насыщенный его запахом словно маньяк приближался к нему.

Стилински пытаясь отвлечься, и оторвать, наконец, игнорирующие на корню приказы мозга, глаза от приближающегося накачанного торса, с выступающими мышцами на прессе… И ох…

Как внезапное озарение накрыло его, Дерек, что, блять, красуется перед ним, показывает себя? Быть такого не может, но все же это нечто вроде отголосков животных инстинктов.

Капец, как это заводило.

Внезапно остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он будто чего ждал от омеги, и до Стайлза опять же запоздало дошло, что он приглашал коснуться себя. Предлагая себя, в качестве достойного партнера для привлекательного омеги.

В горле — ком, во рту — Сахара, в голове — того и гляди ветер завоет да перекати-поле пролетит, пустота.

Ибо омега позволяет взять над собой верх своему телу, потакая его желаниям и инстинктам.

Он неспешно протягивает руку, нежно касаясь густо поросшей темными волосками груди, всматриваясь в свою руку на его теле, мягко, едва кончиками нажимая на солнечное сплетение, проводя чуть ниже по кубикам пресса и… ох ты же ж черт, руки сами тянутся вниз.

— Смелее, — горячим шёпотом попросил его Дерек, укладывая свою руку поверх его руки, и потянул их вниз, — я мучился блядских семь дней.

— Я тоже, — честно признался омега, другой рукой, расслабляя узел на полотенце, которое и так держалось на честном слове. Мгновение и оно падает к ногам, оставляя Стилински обнаженным. — Я — Стайлз.

— Нравится, Стайлз? — выдохнул альфа, наблюдая, как омега нетерпеливо расстегивает болты ширинки, попутно оглаживая все что попадется, аккуратно поддевая резинку трусов.

— Ебанный же! — выругавшись, не желая терять драгоценные мгновения, он почти упал перед ним на колени, сосредотачивая все внимание на ширинке, с которой он, наконец, справился, освобождая член своей мечты.

Дерек, широко расставив ноги, впитывал жадные ласки, которыми не скупясь, одаривал его омега, в равной мере наслаждаясь и тем, с каким неподдельным удовольствием он все это с ним проделывал.

— Стайлз, — осторожно позвал его альфа. — Остановись, — нежно отвлекая омегу, и помогая ему подняться.

Тот же выглядел ну очень раздосадованным, будто у ребёнка конфету отобрали, ну точно.

— Хочу поцеловать тебя, — констатация факта, и уж точно не вопрос.

Хотя кто был бы против?

Дерек рывком подхватил его под задницу, вынуждая обнять себя ногами, и абсолютно не нежно впился в него. Чувствуя, как омега на его руках призывно стонет, алчно отвечая, прижимая еще крепче к себе альфу, когда тот, нехотя отрываясь от его рта, кусает, лижет все что ему попадается, а Стайлз оглаживает его, нетерпеливо ёрзает, трется о его тело, и, в общем и целом, совершенно, просто определённо напрашивается, чтобы его, наконец, выебали.

И Дерек, по рукам которого заструилась смазка, собственно так и решает сделать, таща свою ношу к огромной кровати.

— Ты на таблетках? — спросил альфа, когда им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы «грациозно» опустить омегу на постель, и самому навалиться сверху.

— Да, принял уже, — глядя на его губы, высказался Стайлз.

— Молодец, — похвалил его мужчина, касаясь руками мягких полушарий, заставляя омегу призывно притереться к нему, — хочу без резинок.

Альфа отпрянул, чтобы скинуть оставшуюся одежду, как в это время омега перевернулся на живот, чуть оттопыривая попку, и все остальное сейчас неважно, только альфа, с рваным дыханием, опускающийся рядом.

Влажная дырочка неспешно растягивалась под ласковыми движениями чужих пальцев, блять, у этого альфы все такое выдающееся? Потому как его пальцы — как оказалось, самые охрененные, сильные пальцы — которые могли враз причинить боль, сейчас ласково толкались внутрь, все глубже и требовательнее. Гладкие, скользкие от естественной смазки, они перемещались вглубь, медленно, осторожно растягивая расслабляющиеся мышцы.

— Черт, быстрее, — понукал его Стилински. Похоть напалмом выжгла здравый смысл.

— Сейчас, потерпи… — мягко осадил альфа, чуть наклоняясь вперед и горячими губами приходясь по шее омеги, прихватывая зубами и немного оттягивая кожу.

В том месте, где обычно находится метка.

У Стайлза же кожа была девственно чистой, без намёка на темные следы.

Дерек натурально зарычал от этого открытия. Как так сложилось, что этот омега, Стайлз, обладающий гипнотическим магнетизмом — не состоял в паре никогда? Его член вновь свело почти болезненным приливом возбуждения.

— Давай, ну! — прорычал Стайлз, в нетерпении крутя бедрами.

Будто мысли его прочитал, потому, как альфа решил, что все же хватит, потому как, скорее всего, если он помедлит еще секунду, то Стайлз буквально покалечит его, столько решимости сквозило в нем.

Да и его выдержка держится на честном слове, которое он себе дал.

Стайлз задержал дыхание, когда ощутил влажную горячую головку огромного члена между ягодиц, когда Дерек неторопливо коснулся членом расселины, спускаясь ниже, и обратно, чуток помедлив.

Омега выгнулся сильнее, будто желая насадиться сам, и альфа осторожно толкнулся внутрь, замирая, давая время привыкнуть к распирающей его ширине, несмотря на подготовку, омега рефлекторно сжался.

Через пару мгновений, Стайлз немного качнулся, будто показывая, что можно продолжать, и когда мегачлен альфы погрузился почти наполовину, движение как-то застопорилось.

— Ну что на этот раз? — негодуя, взбунтовался Стайлз, выгибая спину, чтобы партнеру было легче входить.

— Тебе не больно? — прохрипел Дерек, вновь толкнувшись еще глубже, но снова замер.

— Черт… нет… — Стайлз чуть не завыл от досады. Неужели и в этот раз будет как всегда? Потому что он ни хера не чувствовал, кроме распирающего давления и наполненности.

Альфа четко уловил скрытое раздражение и досаду.

— Точно нормально?

— Блять, да не хочу я, чтоб нормально. Заебала уже эта нормальность! Не сдерживайся!

Дерек твердо решил, что после такого заявления осторожность можно отбросить, желая больше не отвлекаться и заняться, наконец, тем, чего жаждал последние дни. А именно: трахнуть обладателя божественного рта и притягательного запаха, бешеное желание, которое вытеснило все остальные потребности на задний план.

Альфа, придерживая его за бока, с силой толкнулся, затем еще и еще, мощно и напористо, ибо колоссальное количество смазки, активно выделяемое попкой омеги, а также сам факт течки, помогали протолкнуться глубже, больше и больше, наращивая темп и амплитуду движения.

Чувствуя, наконец, как постепенно поддаётся незримое препятствие, ему удается войти до самого конца, и Стайлз, удивлённо распахивая глаза, вскрикнул, когда тело прошили эфемерные искры удовольствия, словно рябь на воде.

— Ох, ты же, твою…— запричитал он, когда ощутил, как собственная задница полностью впустила мегачлен в себя, туго обволокла горячими стенками, словно вторая кожа. Так, как он фантазировал еще тогда, в приватах.

Хотя нет — это в сотню раз лучше! Непередаваемые ощущения.

Теперь Дерек не сдерживался, видя как омегу натурально плющит, при этом, не стесняясь в выражениях, сообщая об этом факте, хотя и без слов альфа все чувствовал сам.

И воодушевленный таким откликом, уже не заморачиваясь, альфа бесстыдно и сильно втрахивал омегу в смятую постель, практически выходя на излете и загоняя свой мегачлен, как назвал его Стайлз, обратно внутрь.

Стилински чувствовал себя безвольной марионеткой, абсолютно угодным чужой воле, зависимым от нее. Хотя это просто секс. НО все же, впервые он не контролировал ситуацию, полностью растворяясь в своих ощущениях, отдавая всего себя, не притворяясь.

Стайлз крутился на его члене, позволяя Дереку задавать направление и угол проникновения, и его сводило с ума ощущение мощного члена, его кайфовых движений, давления, распирающего его изнутри и затрагивавшего собой каждое нервное окончание в его теле, все это стремительно несло его к финишу, все ближе.

— Придержи, придержи, — протяжно, на одном дыхании протараторил он, и, кажется, альфа вовсе и не услышал.

Поэтому он, немного извернувшись, пытался пережать член у основания, почти ощущая, как движется по его члену сперма, желая еще хоть ненадолго отложить свой финиш, однако это оказалось контрпродуктивным, потому как Дерек, в полувыдохе от разрядки, прохрипел:

— Узел… ты хочешь?

— Да ты издеваешься? — простонал Стилински, пережимая член, — да, конечно, блять, да!

И альфа, толкнулся особенно глубоко, вжавшись в него, прижимаясь сильнее, не давая омеге переждать напирающую волну экстаза. Тот опустил руку и на особенно сильном толчке огромного члена внутри себя кончил, еле удерживаясь, чтобы позорно не распластаться на кровати.

Внутренний зверь ликовал и рвался наружу, наконец, Дерек перестал мять яйца и трахнул желанного омежку, сделав своим!

Дерек еле сдерживал его, титаническим усилием воли, перехватывая контроль, старясь успокоиться. Но как тут, когда омега бурно кончив, почти развалился, и лишь руки альфы поддерживали его, помогая принять огромных размеров узел, потому как Стайлз все еще трепыхался в судорогах от нескончаемого оргазма. Неспешно и неторопливо альфа продолжал движения, пока узел "накачивался" кровью.

Осторожнее, собирая последние крупицы разума, напоминал себе альфа, как мантру, осторожнее. Ведь Стайлз, судя по всему, не часто вязался с альфами, а уж с имеющими такие размеры, вообще в первый раз. И этот процесс облегчала течка, потому и риск сделать ему больно сводился к минимуму, если конечно, как напоминал себе Дерек, он будет осторожен!

Ага, как же, будешь тут! Стайлз, все еще находившийся в нирване, плавая на волнах оргазма, непроизвольно поиграл мышцами своей дырочки, тем самым сжимая его интенсивнее, и Дерека буквально выкрутило, заставляя последовать за своим омегой в бездну оргазма, заливая его внутренности горячим семенем.

И все его намерения и памятки об осторожности пошли прахом, в пылу страсти резко подавшись вперед, проталкивая узел, окончательно соединяясь со своим любовником.

Как только узел запульсировал внутри Стайлза, ритмично массируя его бархатные стеночки, заполняя его, вновь выплеснулся, с протяжным стоном, все же не удержавшись на разъехавшихся ногах.

***

Дерек наблюдал, как его неугомонный омега проснувшись, поспешил в душ, предварительно намекнув на продолжение, и хотя он сам чувствовал колоссальную усталость, потому как Стайлз, определенно решил натрахаться за все годы неудовлетворенности.

Хотя был бы кто против, вот Дерек абсолютно не против! Выразив свое «безропотное» согласие настойчивым поцелуем, вкупе с наигранным рыком, что у Стайлза есть ровно пять минут!

Он честно уже и забыл, что за чувство такое, когда омеге ничего не нужно от него, кроме плотского удовлетворения, и никакой не нужной шелухи сверху, когда можно просто ловить кайф, от того как партнер отвечает на все движения, как остро чувствует его, с каким наслаждением отдается.

Не заморачиваясь о том, как он будет «выглядеть», не сдерживаясь, потому как Дереку, казалось, что он элементарно своим размером мог навредить, вот и приходилось сдерживаться. Что говорить о вязке, на которую решались многие, только из желания услужить ему, угодить. У всех абсолютно одно и тоже на уме: или материальные блага, или положение в обществе, или просто-напросто сам Дерек, на внешность которого клевали многие.

Черт … и как все это отличалось от того, что он получил за эти пять дней!

Хотя… конечно, определенно не пять.

Дерек постарается умолчать, как после второго «свидания» он нарушил главное правило клуба.

Анонимность.

По запаху, Господи, ну как маньяк точно, он проследовал за ним до квартиры.

Детка даже не удосужился оглядеться по сторонам, не замечая хмурого незнакомца, вышедшего за ним из клуба.

Легкая добыча… Темная ночь и не самый безопасный квартал, и Дерек решил про себя, что он просто проводит его до дома, желая отблагодарить за все.

Поэтому без зазрения совести проследовал за ним.

И уж конечно Стайлз не заметил и черную машину, которая настойчиво «проделала» весь путь домой вместе с ним.

Блять, он точно маньяк.

Узнать адрес, номер телефона и, наконец, имя не составило труда. Он успокаивал себя тем, что не хочет доверять случаю, и не знать с кем он будет «иметь дело».

Ага, как же.

Поэтому лишь для омеги их первая встреча лицом к лицу была именно первой.

Дерек видел его все семь дней, что незримо был рядом.

Борясь с желанием открыться, не тратить на глупости время, а заняться более приятными делами, чем томительное ожидание, да хождением вокруг да около.

Однако, поразмыслив, альфа, все же дал себе слово, что не тронет его, чтобы не спугнуть. Потому как кто в здравом уме, поверит в его нормальность, если Дерек, словно зверь какой-нибудь, выследил его по запаху и каждый чертов день терся рядом?

Потому как его омега так пах… Внутренний волк негодовал, почему они еще не в кровати, почему всегда решительный Дерек медлит и не забирает выбранного омежку им?

И … Твою же мать, все здравые и не очень мысли, покинули его, ибо Стайлз настроив воду, шагнул в душ.

Ох… альфа определённо переборщил с пятью минутами.

— О чем задумался? — весело спросил его Стайлз, когда Дерек, не выдержав, рванул к нему.

— Да так, — выливая на свои ладони немного геля, выдохнул альфа, начиная бережно массировать его.  
Запоздало понимая, что, возможно, это прекрасный момент объясниться с ним!

— У меня бывают некоторые проблемы с общением, — честно ответил он, чуть хмурясь.

— Поэтому ты приперся сюда?

— Наверное.

— Да ладно?! — разворачиваясь к нему лицом, выпалил Стайлз, позволяя рукам Дерека вновь блуждать по своему телу. — Не верю! У такого как ты, не может быть таких проблем! Ты себя в зеркале видел?

— По большей мере всем что-то нужно от меня, чаще всего того, чего сами себе напридумывали. Всегда одно и тоже, бесит.

— Стайлз тоже многих бесит, — попытался пошутить омега, — а пытаясь исправить ситуацию — бесит еще больше.

Дерек во все глаза уставился на него, да быть такого не может. Этот восхитительный омега, он просто не может оказаться таковым.

— Люди по большей части такие идиоты, — больше не желая тратить время на разговоры, Дерек прижал его к мокрому кафелю. — Нахер всех!

 

Более жестко разочароваться в своих собственных предположениях Дереку еще никогда не приходилось! 

Стайлз мог выбесить его на раз, начиная от нескончаемой хуйни, которую мог нести часами, и заканчивая чрезмерной любовью к своей работе.

Хотя, положа руку на сердце, Хейл по этой части от него не отставал, начиная от беспочвенной ревности и заканчивая своей нелюдимостью и тупым молчанием, закрываясь от всех и вся.

Но, блин, какого черта?!

Да тяжело, да трудно, но они счастливы, и в итоге Дерек Хейл все же «вылечил» деликатную проблему Стайлза Стилински!  
И не раз.


	3. Часть 3

Некоторое время спустя.

— Смотрю, Дерек, ты просто душа компании. — Стайлз решил нарушить тягостное молчание, повисшее в машине.

Альфа намеренно проигнорировал его порыв, хмурясь еще больше и напряженно всматриваясь в дорогу.

В последнее время Стилински, наверное, своей «неправильной» пятой точкой начал чувствовать «тонкую» душевную организацию своего альфы. Практически предугадывая, когда можно отделаться шутками, а когда, скрепя сердце заткнуться и помолчать, давая Дереку созреть для разговора, что, учитывая его природную болтливость, даётся, ох, как тяжело.

Но Стайлз старается.

В точности как и Дерек, который, перешагивая через себя, пытается буквально клещами выдергивать из себя хотя бы пару фраз.

— Дерек, я что-то сделал не так? — не выдержал омега, полагая, что на этот раз ему нужно помочь, не затягивая с этим, потому что честно, Стайлз уже успел всякого надумать, из-за чего его хмурый альфа чуть ли не ядом сочится к концу вечера. — Блин, скажи хоть что-нибудь, потому что я думаю, что ты стыдишься меня, ну жалеешь там… что потащил на помолвку сестры…

Дерек резко повернулся к нему и его взгляд был красноречивее слов.

Так, значит что-то другое.

— Тогда что? Дерек!

— Ты не виноват, что этот мудак запал на тебя.

— Мудак?

— Питер! — ударяя по рулю, выпалил альфа. — Он весь вечер на тебя пялился!

— Твой пафосный до усрачки дядя?

Дерек фыркнул, не оценив юмора.

— Ты издеваешься? Он же, вроде как, женат.

— Этот факт не мешает ему трахать тебя глазами.

— Он не трахал…

— Скажи это ему! — прорычал альфа, останавливая машину, съезжая на обочину, — блять… Прости. Ты просто не видел, каким взглядом он на тебя смотрел.

— Дерек… Питер мне работу предложил в любой из ваших газет, какая мне по душе. — Стайлз потянулся, стараясь приблизиться к нему, видя, как Дерек вновь напрягся, — да расслабь ты булки, я отказался. Мне от вашей семьи нужно только одно. Ты.

Дерек с облегчением выдохнул, Питер — чёртов кретин, обломись!

— Ну… волчара… — раздалось совсем близко, — хватит дуться…

Альфа не дал ему договорить, разворачиваясь к нему всем телом, и притянул к себе, целуя.  
Стайлз сдавленно застонал и раскрыл влажные губы, пропуская нетерпеливый язык альфы внутрь, обвивая его своими руками. Омега так упоительно отвечал ему, жарко вылизывая языком рот, покусывая губы.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нужен только ты… — прошептал Стайлз, отрываясь от него, чувствуя как их общий запах возбуждения окутывает тесный салон машины.

— Ага, и мой член!

— Ну… да, — Стилински еле успел закусить губу, скрывая улыбку на попытки альфы пошутить. Это прогресс для них, однозначно. — Но ты больше!

— То есть, если секса у нас не будет, то ты не свинтишь от меня?

— Ну… нет… конечно нет, — задумчиво произнес омега с паузой, будто и вправду задумался над этим, — определенно, нет.

— Хер тебе! Никуда ты от меня не денешься.

Альфа не дал ему достойно ответить, схватил его за шею и поцеловал — жестко, исступленно, одной рукой обхватывая его затылок, теснее припечатывая к себе, а второй — с силой сжал в кулаке край его футболки, порываясь разорвать ее в клочья.

И как последний штрих — полная солидарность с внутренним зверем насчет дальнейшей, кстати, недолгой судьбы больше-не-жильца-Питера, а также собственная реакция на его жалкие поползновения в сторону Стайлза, пусть даже ему и приглючилось это, и их недопризнания сейчас, окончательно утвердили его в правильности своих намерений.

Все это, будто последний, недостающий пазл огромной мозаики, вот так: раз и картинка сложилась.

Хотя, о своих чувствах они не говорили, скорее всего, пока не готовы были облачить в слова, то, что и так ясно с самого первого момента их встречи.

Даже стремительное развитие их отношений, и то, с каким усердием каждый из них, наступая на горло собственной песне, шел на компромисс, принимая партнера таким, какой он есть, с его недостатками и достоинствами, примиряясь с их заморочками.

И каждый старается не отпустить от себя нечто важное. И, Господи, если не это называется истинными парами, тогда Дерек ни черта не смыслит в жизни.

И они пока не говорят о будущем. Что ж, неудачи и груз прошлого, со всеми вытекающими последствиями — не самый легкий попутчик в жизни, и от них не так просто избавиться, стирая из памяти.

Обжегшись однажды, как говорится…

Поэтому, наверное, они боятся разрушить то, что оба тогда обрели в странном месте, где казалось, все продается и все покупается.

Однако, как точно выразился его Стайлз: «Чувак, это судьба!».

Поэтому Дерек без зазрения совести решил окончательно привязать к себе омегу, также, как и его внутренний волк, с которым он с некоторых пор пребывал в полной гармонии.

***

Еще некоторое время спустя.

— «Оральная вязка — это высшая форма выражения любви, какой только могут обменяться альфа и омега, надеемся, что эта статья поможет вам разрушить барьеры, возможно, мешающие выражать вам свою любовь этим способом или получать взаимные ласки от партнера» — зачитал громко Стайлз.

На что Дерек беззвучно выругался. В последнее время Стайлз на этой почве окончательно «съехал».

Все началось пару месяцев назад, когда Стилински вот так прямо и заявил ему.

Тогда Дерек не воспринял это всерьез.

— Что ты хочешь? — переспорил Дерек, полагая, что не так понял.

— НА ПОЛНУЮ КАТУШКУ. От начала и до конца! — воскликнул Стилински, — Ты не представляешь, как меня переклинило от одной мысли об этом, еще тогда в клубе!

— Все что угодно, Стайлз, но только не это. Это опасно, для нас обоих. Мы и так иногда заходим слишком… — Дерек запнулся, вспомнив их совместные тренировки по глубокому горловому минету. Альфа, честно, не предполагал, от чего каждый раз так тащится Стилински, но сам он почти умирал, ощущая, как миллионы рецепторов на головке члена сжимаются при вхождении в горло, по максимуму стимулируя его. И немного хрипло закончил, — … глубоко.

Тогда Дерек наивно полагал, что после того как он изложит все возможные проблемы, с которыми они точно столкнутся, начиная от его нестандартного размера и заканчивая нехваткой воздуха в самом процессе, то его омега, как и следует хорошим и покорным омегам, послушает его и перестанет даже думать о таком рискованном шаге.

Но…

Что вполне ожидаемо, Стайлз не забыл. И теперь от его «тонких» намеков у Дерека сдают нервы и дергается глаз.

Во второй раз Стайлз натурально дразнил его, вымаливая это согласие и не давая альфе кончить. Пришлось поднапрячься и показать омеге, кто в доме хозяин. Но это не остановило Стилински, которому эти показательные выступления ни в бровь, ни в глаз не уперлись.

В третий, когда Стайлз, извиваясь под ним в течку, почти теряя рассудок, попросил… еще и еще. И Хейлу стоило огромных усилий отказать ему… отказать ИМ в таком удовольствии, потому как затуманенный похотью разум, утрачивая самообладание, почти сдался, вожделея «позорно» согласиться.

После этого в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия: различные журналы для омег, будто случайно забытые именно на статьях с таким содержанием; Интернет — отдельная история, находчивый Стайлз завалил его почту всякого рода ссылками на ресурсы на интересующую его тему, дошло даже до того, что, не особо прячась и не стесняясь, он просматривал террабайты обучающих видео и тренингов в сети.

Черт… Хейл даже не представлял, что информации по данному вопросу окажется так много.

Но альфа старался стоически все это перенести.

Однако последней каплей переполнившей чашу терпения, оказалось то, что Стайлз случайно «забыл» эти треклятые источники информации у него в машине.

И все бы ничего, да вот только Айзек Лейхи, его напарник, открыв бардачок, с изумлением наблюдал как оттуда, будто из рога изобилия, посыпалось «это»: разномастные буклеты и журналы, не оставляющие ни намека на их содержание…

Блядство.

Дерек возвёл глаза к небу и смачно выругался.

Благо, напарник, по совместительству еще и лучший друг, все также давясь от еле сдерживаемого смеха, вывалился из машины, оставив Хейла разгребать этот завал.

И, господи, Айзек-друг-называется еще долго вздёргивал при Дереке брови, саркастично осведомляясь:

— Ну как… кхм… справились?

Хорошо, что хоть никому не проболтался. И на этом спасибо.

 

Поэтому альфа все же решился положить этому непотребству конец, созревая на откровенный разговор.

— Неужели я тебя не устраиваю? — тихо спросил Дерек, соскользнувшего с него и обессиленного Стайлза упавшего рядом, с шумом втягивающего в себя воздух.

— О чем это ты? — Стайлз глянул на него осоловевшим взглядом, не сразу понимая, в чем собственно дело.

— Зачем тебе это? — теперь до омеги дошло.

— Ну… Стайлз просто хочет быть оригинальным…

— Оригинальным говоришь… — Дерек обнял его, прижимая к себе теснее, и поглаживая мягкие волосы в порыве нежности, — а тот факт, что мы живем уже четвёртый месяц вместе, не делает тебя оригинальным для меня?

— Ну… да. Наверное, — вдруг смущено улыбаясь, ответил омега, — я просто этого хочу, давно. А вот ты чего противишься? Делать все буду я. Тебе только остаётся наслаждаться процессом!

— И если не получится, ты остановишься?

— Обещаю, — просиял он, довольный.

— Тогда у меня одно условие, все, что ты хочешь, но без вязки, — сдаваясь, снизошел Хейл.

— То есть, это согласие? — Стилински буквально расцвел.

— Если ты примешь мое условие — то да.

— ДА. — энергично кивая головой, — да. Да, — все также кивая, — да.

— Одного «да» вполне достаточно, — проворчал Дерек.

— О! Нам нельзя терять время, альфа, нужны тренировки, много-много-много тренировок!

С этим Хейл, и его внутренний зверь как никогда согласны, постановляя: "Приступить незамедлительно!"

***

Дерек домывал посуду, когда тесно прижавшись, рядом возник мокрый после душа Стайлз, в одном полотенце, выкладывая перед ним на столешницу темную повязку.

— Зачем это? — тихо спросил Дерек, притираясь ближе.

— Это усилит эффект, — как говорится: глаза боятся, а руки делают. В данном случае «рот».

— Уверен? — вытирая руки и откидывая полотенце, хрипло спросил он.

— Да, — прикусывая кожу у него на шее, томно прошептал омега, сдёргивая с него футболку.

Дерек резко развернулся навстречу своему омеге и поймал его губы, целуя.

Подтверждая свое согласие.

Оторвавшись, Стилински опустился на колени, попутно руками оглаживая его бока, останавливаясь, нащупав края домашних шорт, в которых был Дерек.

Он посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и мягко снял их вместе с бельем. Омега взял даже в спокойном состоянии весьма внушительных размеров мегачлен одной рукой, а языком нежно облизывая всю нижнюю часть, начиная от удивительного, словно от сварки, шовчика, заставляя альфу резко вдохнуть и широко расставить ноги, давая большего пространства для действий.

Стайлз ласкал все, до чего смог дотянуться, обильно смазывая слюной, по длине снизу вверх, ориентируясь по этому своеобразному пути достигая головки, мягко и нежно обхватывая ее. Затем еще и еще, кончиком языка мягко массируя ребро головки, руками нежно оглаживая все, до чего смог дотянуться.

Воображение и предвкушение захватили альфу, заставляя Хейла глухо зарычать сквозь стиснутые зубы, ибо еще никогда и никто не мог принять его весь — и до конца.

— Дерек, с ума схожу, как хочу попробовать. Ты мне доверяешь? — оторвавшись от него, с жаром прошептал Стайлз, поднимаясь.

— Что? — сладкий запах пьянил, вышибая остатки благоразумия похлеще любой забористой аконитовой настойки.

— Ты доверяешь… мне? — протягивая ему свою руку, с нажимом переспросил омега.

— Да, — выдохнул Хейл, — да.

— Тогда… пойдем…

Дерек протянул ему свою, послушно следуя за Стайлзом к обеденному столу.

— Давай вот так, — деловито заявил тот, старясь скрыть нервозность, укладываясь на стол, так чтобы голова немного свисала, и линия между подбородком и горлом выстроились в единую прямую. Их тренировки до этого не прошли даром, и опытным путем они выяснили, что именно такая поза вполне подходит, так как мегачлен получил больший простор для проникновения.

— Держи, — протянул Дерек повязку, которую все еще сжимал в руках.

Стайлз подложил под шею мягкое полотенце.

— Тебе неудобно.

— Хорошо, — сказал, как отрезал Стайлз, эти неудобства — мелочь. Черт. Да он думать-то нормально почти не может, находясь в предвкушении. Мечты все-таки имеют свойства сбываться!

А уж такая мелочь как неудобная поза — отнюдь не преграда, и это последнее, что может его сейчас остановить!

— Я, блять, одержим этим ещё с клуба… Не могу терпеть больше, — он резко натянул на глаза повязку.

— Детка, с ума схожу от тебя, — признался Дерек, ласково проводя рукой по его щеке, поправляя мягкую ткань.

Альфа расставил ноги пошире, когда почувствовал, как Стайлз взял в ладони его яйца и нежно потер пальцами чувствительное местечко позади них.

— Не терпи, если что, — в последний раз попросил Дерек.

— Заткнись, Дерек, просто уже молчи, — приласкав напоследок, омега выпустил их, и осторожно, еще теснее придвинул к себе альфу, одной рукой удерживая его за бедра, а губами выискивая влажную головку. Обворачивая ладонь вокруг мегачлена, бережно направляя его себе в рот.

Встречая на полпути влажным языком, облизывая и немного поддразнивая щелочку.

Осторожно запуская его себе в рот, Стайлз не сомкнул губы, а начал осторожные, насколько позволяла поза, плавные полукруговые движения. Отчего увеличивающийся в размерах член попадал в разные места его восхитительного рта, по мере того, как он продолжал полувращения. При этом стараясь следить, чтобы зубы не оцарапали драгоценный орган.

Поразмыслив, что пора переходить к более решительным действиям, Стайлз любовно скользя по головке влажными губами, мягко сомкнул губы вокруг ствола сразу под головкой, прекрасно помня, что его Дереку нравится именно так.

Альфа мягко погладил его, стараясь дать ему понять, что ему нравится происходящее, выдыхая слова благодарности вперемежку со сдавленной руганью, стараясь не сбивать омегу.

Помня, о выставленном условии Дерека, Стилински скользнул второй рукой вниз, обвивая член у основания, как раз там, где уже наметился горячий и чувствительный узел.

От этого движения Дерек инстинктивно, не сдержавшись, толкнулся бедрами вперед, с шумом вдыхая  
аромат его омеги, дурманящий и горячий, оседавший в его легких тонкой пленкой.

Стайлз втягивая щеки, сосал сильнее, и член постепенно затягивался внутрь, соскальзывая глубже и глубже, стараясь игнорировать саднящие губы и навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

Рука на наметившемся узле сжималась в такт его движений языком и губами, и эти затмевающие всякий здравый смысл, яркие ощущения вынуждали Хейла почти окончательно терять контроль над собой, и он с силой сжимал рукой край стола, рвано дышал, подавляя дикое желание загнать свой член полностью.

Вспоминая, что необходимо сдерживаться, и он, поощряя, свободной рукой хаотично гладил своего омегу по взмокшим волосам, помогая расслабиться им обоим, ощущая себя единым организмом с ним, и испытывая абсолютное доверие друг к другу.

И не важно, что, как и полагается, весь контроль — у него, и что именно альфа начинает и поддерживает движение, и кажется, что он подчиняет омегу своей воле, получая одностороннее, эгоистичное удовольствие от всего.

— Стайлз… боже… — прорычал Дерек, от того как сделав глубокий вдох, подстроившись под короткие неспешные толчки, Стайлз позволил войти в свой рот достаточно глубоко, чтобы почувствовать уже знакомый «ком» в горле. И это словно «стартовая отмашка», назад дороги нет, как раньше, когда дойдя до этой незримой черты, Дерек боясь навредить, отступал.

Но теперь… теперь он обещал дойти до финала!

Как только головка достигла горла, у Стайлза возникло знакомое чувство сопротивления, стараясь по максимуму расслабиться, довериться дерековым рукам, мягко оглаживавшим его, его голосу, и срывающимся с его губ громким стонам.

Стилински помогал члену пройти легкими подталкиваниями: сделав вдох, схватив его за бедро, ненадолго останавливая его движение. При этом не вынимая мегачлена изо рта, делая спасительную паузу: ласково подвигал языком вперед и назад, плавно выполняя эти движения, еще и еще. Постепенно затягивая его в себя, пока он полностью не оказался в горле, раздвигая податливую плоть.

Ткань повязки уже не впитывала выступающие слезы, «позволяя» стекать вниз, и Стайлз уже и не обращал на это внимание, полностью отдавшись во власть ощущений, чувствуя как узел стремительно набухает, распирая изнутри его кулак, и на излете вдохнув, почуяв, как его альфа пах исступленной похотью вкупе с бурным нетерпением.

Кого из них заводило это больше спорный вопрос: Стилински, из тела которого смазка изливалась сильными толчками, скапливаясь на столе, заставляя неприятно скользить по ней пятой точкой.

Или Дерека, который крепко зажмурившись натурально зарычал, ощущая переполняющие его импульсы удовольствия, скользившие по его телу, и заставляя сильнее вцепиться голову Стайлза, удерживал его в одном положении, пока он, приподнимая напрягшиеся бедра, резко двигался в нем, в одном и том же направлении, дрожа на грани оргазма.

Затем Стайлз сдавленно застонал, и вибрации от этого словно электричество по оголенным нервам, прошлись вокруг члена, и Дерек раскрошив в щепки край стола, зарычав, кончил, выбивая воздух у Стайлза из легких.

— Это … Черт, Стайлз, — откашливаясь, прохрипел Дерек, осторожно извлекая член, — это нереально…

— Ага, — выдохнул до ужаса хриплым голосом омега, укладываясь удобнее, прокашливаясь и болезненно морщась, облизывая распухшие губы, и стирая влажные дрожки от слез на лице смятой повязкой.

— Сейчас, малыш, — Дерек, немного оклемавшись, осторожно подхватил Стилински со стола, перенося того на диван, удобно устраивая на нем, — потерпи… — альфа поспешил на кухню за стаканом воды.

Хотя даже в таком плачевном состоянии, от которого все внутренности альфы болезненно сжимались, и внутренний волк негодовал, Стилински выглядел как обдолбавшийся наркоман, получивший вожделенную дозу.

— Детка, — осторожно позвал Хейл, протягивая ему стакан воды.

Стилински с жадностью осушил его, и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку дивана, закрывая глаза и не видя, как Дерек встал на колени перед ним, и, наклонив голову, чтобы лизнуть мокрый кончик, проведя языком по щелке. Омега, все это время оставался в полной боевой готовности, по-прежнему возбужденным, пачкая выступавшей смазкой уже обивку дивана.

На миг отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть на своего сумасшедшего омегу и вновь склоняя голову, носом лениво провести по члену, наслаждаясь его запахом, повторяя это движение уже языком.

Стайлз хрипло вздохнул, подаваясь бедрами вперед, подстегивая альфу, и коротко вздрагивая, почти захлебываясь воздухом от ощущения горячих, влажных щек, обхватывающих головку.

— Боже, это… — простонал он, — … охрененно.

И Дерек намеренно старался не затягивать, хотя всей сущностью своей, чувствуя, как трудно удержаться ему от нежности, пока не уместной сейчас.

Все потом…

Потому как Стилински ужасно хотел кончить.

Хейл мягко стащил его на самый край дивана, раздвигая колени, удобнее устраиваясь меж ними, и открывая для себя больший доступ, щедро проводя языком от кончика подрагивающего члена до промежности, вызывая у омеги громкие одобрительные стоны.

Его омега пах поистине божественно, каждый раз, срывая у него все предохранители. И альфа, не сдерживаясь обильно вылизывал, с нажимом толкался языком дальше, вниз, проталкивая кончик внутрь, сразу же вымазавшись в смазке, ощущая как внутри паляще горячо.

Стайлз, содрогнувшись сначала, раздвинул ноги сильнее, подаваясь вперед на каждое движение ласкового языка своего хищника.

Дерек обхватил его член одной рукой, а второй придерживая за бедра, удерживая в одном положении, наращивая темп, проталкиваясь языком глубже.

Омега напрягся всем телом от ритмичного скольжения внутри, и дрожащей рукой ухватился за его пальцы на своем бедре, с силой сдавливая их, в преддверии оргазма.

Дерек провел еще несколько раз языком внутри, а потом поднялся вверх, приласкав мошонку, затем вылизывая член по всей длине, проходясь между собственных пальцев вплоть до самой головки.

И Стайлз инстинктивно подался вперед, толкаясь глубже в рот, и Хейл плотно обхватил губами его член, стимулируя его исключительно языком, выбивая из него финальный стон.

По животу Стайлза разлился жар, его член дернулся, и, он кончил, задыхаясь и не в силах произнести ни слова.

Когда Стайлз, наконец, прекратил содрогаться, Дерек выпустил его, и он прошелся по его животу, жадно слизывая капельки спермы, и чуть прикусывая его кожу, поднимаясь выше, уже нависая над омегой, одной рукой поворачивая его голову, обнажая шею.

Стайлз же пребывая в полубессознательном состоянии, особо не вникал, что именно свихнувшийся альфа собирается сделать.

В один миг ощущая, как острые клыки прошлись по его шее и застыли. Будто ожидая чего-то, и тут до омеги дошло, и это открытие словно обухом по башке ударило. Альфа с силой сомкнул клыки на бледной коже, заставляя омегу выгнуться, подставляясь больше, и растворяясь в ощущениях.

Через несколько секунд Дерек убрав клыки, начал зализывать шею, пока не удовлетворился результатом и не отпустил его.

— Я люблю тебя, — прохрипел альфа, и господи, Стайлз, который за словом в карман никогда не лез, заикался, пытаясь откашляться, и отдышаться, но вскоре отбросив эти жалкие потуги, потянулся к своему альфе, кивая, и обхватывая лицо Дерека ладонями, целуя. Легко целуя, прикасаясь губами к губам, нежно, неторопливо.

И Хейл не шевелился, боясь испортить момент, принимая ласку, подставляясь под мягкие поцелуи, ощущая, как его отпускает.

— Блин, вот это точно мы будем праздновать! — способность пиздеть без остановки восстановилась быстро, — ежегодно! И это больший повод напиться на радостях сегодня, чем уже был, — на одном дыхании выпалил омега.

— Ну… — натужно протянул Хейл, крепче сжимая его, чувствуя, что запахло жареным, — твое «напиться» придется отложить… кхм… на неопределённый срок.

— В смысле?

— Стайлз, детка, я хочу признаться тебе…

— В чем? — фантазию Стайлза понесло: возможно, Дерек все-таки продажный коп, и ему пора сваливать в Мексику, или же что он все-таки серийный маньяк-убийца, который очень-очень долго ждал подходящего момента, чтобы все же грохнуть его, и, Господи, остановите его воображение, чего только он не передумал за те мгновения, пока Хейл решался.

— Короче, Стайлз… тут такое дело. Я подменил твои противозачаточные таблетки на витамины. Хотя, как мне помнится, они точно не спасли бы, но все же… Короче, ты во время течки горстями жрал витамины.

— Чего?

— Витамины, Стайлз… ну всякие… «А», «В», «С»…

— Ты… ты совсем?! Мы же…

Стайлз дернулся, но Дерек, прижавший его к себе, был сильнее.

— Малыш, как только я почувствовал тебя, — несдержанно зашептал альфа, — совсем «слетел», а сейчас подыхаю от желания ощутить своего ребенка в тебе. И не одного. Пусть все, блять, все знают, что я трахал тебя и ты отдавался мне, покорный, и я кончал в тебя раз за разом, и ты будешь носить нашего ребенка. От этого у меня чеку срывает.

— Волчара, ты законченный псих, — простонал Стайлз, выгибаясь едва почувствовав, как Дерек сжал зубами его шею, в том месте, где поставил метку. — Мы провели вместе уже вторую течку, и от меня постоянно несет тобой. Твой запах въелся в меня…

— Этого мало, мне не достаточно, — Хейл оторвался от его шеи. — Детка, ты меня таким сделал. Окончательно с катушек съехал из-за тебя.

— Ты, совершенно, просто, блять, определённо, извращенец, говорю тебе…. И, кажись, я «слетел» вместе с тобой.

— Мы идеально подходим друг другу.

Стайлз извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, чувствуя, как заполошно стучит собственное сердце, совсем видать свихнувшееся, под стать им обоим.

Омега соскользнул с дивана, опрокидывая альфу на спину, оказываясь сверху. Чувствуя, как Дерек задержал дыхание, наблюдая, как Стилински тянется к его шее, ласково проводя языком по солоноватой коже, и смыкая челюсти, ощущая, как Хейла прошибла дрожь.

Оторвавшись, он точно, как и альфа мгновения назад, нежно зализал языком поврежденное место, а затем тихо прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя… правда люблю.

— Я тоже.

— Стайлз, — спустя пару минут блаженного молчания, позвал его Дерек, — ты даже не будешь орать на меня, что я сам все решил?

— Не-а… Честно. Хотя, думаю, я отыграюсь на тебе позже.

Дерек хрипло рассмеялся, определённо, зная своего омегу, конечно отыграется, и не раз.

 

***

 

Опять некоторое время спустя.

— Дерек? И куда мы?

Альфа что-то пробубнил, даже не останавливаясь, таща Стилински за собой, полностью поглощённый поиском подходящей локации.

— Чего, прям сейчас? — весело заметил Стайлз, когда Дерек затащил его под лестницу, в подсобное помещение.

— Детка, не могу терпеть! Ты бы видел себя, и так пахнешь…

— Ты совсем уже, нет, серьезно? — перебил его омега, — до дома вытерпеть не сможешь, от нас же за километр фонить будет!

— Плевать! С каких это пор ты ярый блюститель правил приличия?

Да как он смеет так его оскорблять? Стайлз чуть не лопнул от негодования! Господи, где только они не придавались греху. И как шутил всегда Стайлз, Дерек — коп, и по долгу службы, ему как минимум миллион раз необходимо было арестовать самого себя и своего омегу за нарушение общественного порядка!

Черт, но на свадьбе младшей сестры Дерека, где недалеко, буквально через два холла от них, как минимум сотня гостей. Это, наверное, перебор даже для них.

— Иди в задницу, Хейл.

— Пренепременно, — прижимая к нему со спины, паляще прошептал альфа.

— Блять, ну не сейчас же, — вяло сопротивляясь, выпалил Стайлз, разворачиваясь в его объятиях.

— Я соскучился.

— Я тоже, и мне кажется, что мы не трахались пару десятков… тысяч минут… наверное. Но не тут же, Дерек! Если мы хоть чуть-чуть помнем костюмы, Кора распнет нас на чертовой цветочной арке, говорю тебе…

— Мы их снимем.

— Дер… Там ведь все собрались… Уже… Ох… твою мать… — простонал Стайлз, когда альфа прикусил метку, зная, что это заводит Стилински с нуля до ста на раз.

— Тихо, малыш… Мы же не хотим, чтобы все знали, чем мы тут занимаемся?

— Извращенец…

— От извращенца слышу. — Дерек слабо кивнул, вновь накрыл губы Стайлза своими. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать, сразу же разомкнул губы и их языки жадно переплетались, Дерек просто нависал над ним, пытаясь вжать его в себя.

Он улыбался и целовал своего омегу так упоенно, что тот особо и не протестовал, лишь сдавленно стонал, когда его ладони в собственническом жесте сжимали его задницу, а язык широко прошелся от губ по щеке вниз, до метки, чуть прикусывая кожу.

— Люблю тебя.

— Тоже… Господи… люблю, — прохрипел Стайлз, зарываясь в густые волосы, и ловя жадный взгляд, которым одарил его Дерек, и, черт, его глаза полыхали красными искрами. — Придется опоздать… немного, — голос дрогнул, но ему абсолютно наплевать.

Дерек осторожно подхватил его под задницу, вынуждая его обнять себя ногами.

— Упс… Костюмы… — выдохнул Стайлз ему в губы.

— К черту их! — прорычал его оборотень.

К черту, так к черту, кто Стайлз такой, чтобы спорить?

***

Спустя довольно долгое время, они все же вывалились из подсобки, смеясь и толкаясь, и практически возле самой двери наткнулись на перебравшего с аконитовой настойкой Айзека Лейхи.

— Даже знать не хочу, что вы там делали! — высказался он.

— Фотки свадебные проявляли, — отшутился Стайлз, — темно там.

На что Айзек хрипло рассмеялся, а затем обратился к Дереку:

— Там тебя все ждут. Кора грозится оторвать тебе башку и яйца, если ты не появишься в ближайшие минуты. Ты пропустил свою очередь произносить праздничный тост.

Теперь уже Стайлз потащил его, маневрируя между столиками и гостями.

И только когда Дерек, не слушая никаких возражений, усадил его за их столик и недовольно пыхтя, оставил в компании Лейхи, и убедившись, что его омеге хорошо, с самым невозмутимым видом отправился к столику новобрачных.

Стилински же принялся с упоением поглощать еду на столе, в то время как Айзек наблюдал за другом, который выглядел до неприличия счастливым.  
И он никогда таким Хейла не видел, даже отдаленно. Дерек смотрел на своего омегу одновременно со смесью из слепого обожания, вкупе с диким собственничеством и бешеным желанием то ли убить, то ли оттрахать, причем все это гармонично сочеталось.

Да и к черту все это — его друг счастлив! И Лейхи по-хорошему ему завидовал. Ему самому в личной жизни не так повезло.

— Знаешь, что самое главное в жизни? — тихо проговорил Айзек, обращаясь к Стайлзу, остервенело расправляющемуся с очередной закуской, с наслаждением закатывая глаза, и украдкой поглаживая свой выпирающий живот, — найти человека, которого будешь бесить до конца жизни. Ты вот своего нашел, — наблюдая за счастливым Дереком, танцующим со своей сестрой, как водится на свадьбах традиционный танец невесты и ее папы, вместо их с Корой отца.

 

— Это самое главное, — серьезно ответил ему Стайлз, и, наплевав на все, не удержавшись, снова потянулся за очередной порцией, как вдруг его осенило, — а знаешь-ка что? Айзек, а не сходить ли тебе в клуб?


End file.
